An ever increasing demand for network services such as cloud-based computing services reflects an industry shift for businesses and consumers alike to store, manage, or otherwise access large amounts of data on remote servers. The remote servers typically reside in one or more data centers, which can house hundreds or even thousands of remote servers, including corresponding hardware and software components. The sheer number of hardware and software components as well as the number of possible configurations often results in a complex network of devices within each data center. Accordingly, it is often difficult to quickly and efficiently identify and troubleshoot root causes for errors or failures for such complex networks of devices.